Lo que no te diré
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: "Podría decirte cuánto te odio, lo mucho que te desprecio, lo ridícula que resultas con tu manera de ver el mundo, lo tonta que pareces por pensar que el bien ha triunfado para siempre. Podría decirte todo eso, Granger, de verdad que sí. Pero lo que no te diré es todo lo demás." Concurso Navideño del grupo de WhatsApp de "Muérdago y Mortífagos"


**N/A.** ¡Holaaaa! Sí, lo sé, soy consciente de que llevo milenios de hiatus y que dije que no volvería hasta el día 6, pero tengo miedo de que me cojáis asco si subo demasiadas cosas de golpe un mismo día, así que he decidido publicar este OS antes... Y no, no os preocupéis: seguirá habiendo **cuatro actualizaciones el 6 de enero** como regalo de Reyes, posiblemente todas ellas de Dramiones viendo cómo van los resultados de la encuesta que publiqué en Facebook (porque para quien no lo sepa, me he creado una **página de Facebook** llamada **MeriAnne Black** que os invito a visitar y/o seguir para estar al tanto de cómo va el proceso de escritura de mis fics, así como para votar en distintas encuestas que iré subiendo para haceros partícipes de mis historias y para que podáis acosarme desde más plataformas con toda la comodidad del mundo y hostigarme hasta que actualice).

Bueno, a lo que vamos: este fic participa en el **Concurso Navideño 2017** del grupo de WhatsApp de **Muérdago y Mortífagos.** Os informo de que **todo el mundo puede participar** en este concurso, esté o no en dicho grupo. Encontraréis las bases en mi página de Facebook, pero podéis pedirme más información por PM si os es más cómodo. Os adelanto que **el plazo acaba el día 8** , que **el máximo son 15000 palabras** y que el **tema** debe ser la **Navidad** o el **Año Nuevo.** Hay **tres premios** que incluyen packs de **libros** en PDF, además de algo especial para cada puesto (un **vídeo promocional** del fic para el primero, una **portada** para el segundo y una **play-list** alusiva a la historia para el tercero). ¿Suena o no suena genial? Vamos, participad. Sabéis que queréis.

Y ya está. Os dejo con la historia. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo, y nos vemos el día 6! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Vuelve a ser treinta y uno de diciembre.

Y nieva.

Londres late con un bullicio amortiguado. Húmedo, enredado en una maraña de luces de colores, tiritando por ese frío acuoso que se adhiere a la piel y se resiste a marchar.

No puedo verte, pero sé que dentro de poco te encontrarás rodeada de seres queridos. Tampoco es que estés nunca de ninguna otra forma, pero siempre has sido de esas personas a las que les gusta reunirse con familiares y amigos en los días señalados. Imagino que te sentarás a la mesa en casa de los Weasley, en algún lugar alejado del ruido en mitad del campo.

Si cierro los ojos, casi puedo visualizarte. Los rizos desordenados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el brillo de tu mirada mientras le ríes un mal chiste a ese imbécil de Weasley o le guiñas un ojo al enano miope de Potter. Te veo disfrutando de una cena copiosa y caliente, con tus padres muggles contemplando asombrados cómo todos esos pelirrojos andrajosos hacen levitar los platos de un lado a otro de la mesa. Y te veo cantando villancicos absurdos, compartiendo bromas, celebrando la última noche del año.

Te imagino feliz. Y no creas que eso me molesta. Al contrario: pienso sinceramente que es lo que mereces, aunque dudo que debas tenérmelo en cuenta. A estas alturas me he vuelto lo suficientemente blando como para desearte todo lo bueno que pueda sucederte.

Yo, claro, no soy feliz. ¿Pero a quién le sorprende eso? Seguro que a ti no, y desde luego, a mí tampoco. Te dijeran lo que te dijeran de niña, no existen los finales felices, y menos para los cabrones que, como yo, apostamos demasiado alto y caímos.

En mi casa no encontrarías luces de colores ni adornos brillantes. No hay una familia ni un grupo de amigos esperándome en el comedor. No suena la música, no huele a dulces y pavo relleno, no se escuchan risas y palabras de cariño.

Solo hay silencio, tan pesado que hunde el suelo y hace que parezca que las paredes se comban hacia dentro, estrechándose en torno a mí y apresándome hasta dejarme sin aliento.

En Malfoy Manor no hallarías un hogar en el que se celebra el fin de una etapa más, sino una cárcel gigantesca y opulenta, como un cascarón vacío e infestado de malos recuerdos. Aquí también es treinta y uno de diciembre, pero podría ser cualquier otra noche del año.

¿Y qué si es patético que por un segundo haya deseado pasar la Nochevieja a tu lado, cantar canciones odiosas y comer hasta reventar entre guirnaldas doradas? Mis sueños son solo míos, incluso los más tristes y endebles, y al infierno con lo que los demás puedan pensar de ellos.

Cierro la maleta y me siento sobre mi cama desnuda. Todo cuanto tenía que hacer allí está ya hecho: solo queda una cosa más antes de poder marcharme para siempre. Y sí, tal vez salir del país sea la solución de los cobardes, pero sabes que a mí nunca me ha importado demasiado todo eso del valor y el honor. Como las serpientes que se retiran a sus escondrijos para ocultarse de los depredadores, me voy ahora que aún puedo, porque prefiero ser un cobarde vivo que un muerto osado. Sé que tú jamás compartirías una decisión así, pero tampoco esperaría que lo hicieras.

Un toque de varita y mis pertenencias se reducen hasta adquirir el tamaño de un dedal. Me guardo mi ahora minúscula maleta en el bolsillo de la túnica y me pongo en pie.

Salgo de allí sin echar un solo vistazo atrás. Recorro los pasillos de imponente mármol blanco con absoluta indiferencia, y una vez fuera, me desaparezco sin molestarme en mirar por última vez la mansión en la que he vivido desde que nací. No tengo allí nadie de quien despedirme, y hace ya muchos años que ese lugar es para mí apenas un monstruo blanco repleto de manchas de sangre que, aunque ya no estén, parece que nunca se han conseguido quitar del todo.

No me aparezco en casa de ese viejo amigo de mi padre que me prometió una salida rápida de Inglaterra, sino en la calle estrecha y apartada en la que vives. Seguramente te asustarías si supieras lo fácil que fue averiguar tu dirección, pero después de tanto tiempo no deberías ya ignorar que el Ministerio de Magia nunca ha sido demasiado bueno protegiendo la información personal de sus trabajadores.

Sorteo los pequeños montículos de nieve que se acumulan en la acera, escuchando el sonido de las suelas de mis botas al chapotear en los charcos que ha formado el hielo derretido. En el silencio denso y persistente de la noche, ese nimio ruido suena amplificado como los embistes de un mar embravecido contra la costa, y solo los latidos de mi corazón —intensos y desbocados, casi lacerantes— le hacen competencia. Únicamente al pasar junto a una casita blanca con las ventanas iluminadas me llegan las carcajadas y las voces animadas de una familia, y un leve vistazo a través de la cristalera del salón me basta para ver el abeto cargado de adornos y a los niños corriendo en torno a él.

Mientras camino, me da por pensar en lo desprotegida que estás realmente. En lo fácil que es dar contigo y llegar a tu hogar. En lo sencillo que sería herirte. Y la mera idea me produce un escalofrío, algo a caballo entre la excitación del poder que ese pensamiento me confiere y otra cosa distinta, un sentimiento que me resulta extraño y nuevo pero que sospecho que se parece peligrosamente al deseo de protección.

Curiosa, la ironía dramática que se me presenta. Yo, Draco Malfoy, que estoy hasta el cuello de mierda, que soy un jodido apestado con un futuro casi tan negro como el pasado que me esfuerzo en olvidar para poder dormir por las noches, que soy un blanco fácil y tengo enemigos en cada esquina, queriendo protegerte a ti, por quien media comunidad mágica moriría sin pensárselo un segundo. Me haría gracia si estuviera de humor para apreciar esos pequeños chistes privados de los que el destino me hace protagonista con insoportable frecuencia.

Llego a la cancilla del muro bajo que envuelve tu jardín y no me molesto en andarme con cuidado. Sé que has puesto hechizos protectores, pero también sé que tus amigos, tu familia y tus compañeros de trabajo pueden cruzarlos sin ningún problema. Por primera vez, me alegro aunque sea poco de pertenecer a ese último grupo, incluso aun estando posiblemente en el límite de lo que tú habrías llamado "persona cercana". No dudo de que, de haber sospechado que yo habría ido a verte a tu mismísma casa, habrías endurecido mucho más las restricciones de esas protecciones tuyas tan poco prácticas.

Siempre te lo he dicho, Granger. Eres demasiado confiada. Y algún día eso te pasará factura.

Tal vez hoy sea ese día.

Me dirijo con paso firme a la puerta de tu casa, avanzando por el sendero de grava que se abre un camino directo a través de los rosales y los geranios. Es un jardín tan común, tan frívolo, tan poco extraordinario, que jamás entenderé cómo puede ser tuyo. Pero imagino que después de tanta guerra esto era justo lo que necesitabas: una vida normal, incluso aunque en mi opinión hubieras escorado hacia el lado opuesto y tendieras ahora a lo ordinario.

Llamo a la puerta y espero, con la mirada fija en la cadena de espumillón que has colgado del dintel a modo de decoración, hasta que abres con una sonrisa que muere tan pronto como me ves.

Tal y como imaginaba, te he pillado a solo unos minutos de irte a alguna parte, sin duda a casa de los Weasley. Te has arreglado a conciencia para la ocasión, y la imagen mental que antes me había creado de ti no te hace justicia: el vestido azul, discreto pero elegante; el pelo recogido en lo más parecido a un peinado bien elaborado que te he visto nunca, con un rizo rebelde osando caer y rozarte la mejilla; la mirada limpia, centelleante en esos ojos de un color tan parecido al del whiskey que se clavan en mí con perplejidad.

Y tal vez sea por lo mucho que me he dado al alcohol en los últimos meses, pero en ese instante te veo y me asalta el ferviente deseo de beberme esa mirada hasta no dejar ni una sola gota, para que así ni Weasley ni ningún otro puedan disfrutar del espectáculo que es tenerte delante y naufragar en tus ojos.

—¿Malfoy? —dices, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Te quedas ahí, sosteniendo la puerta, mientras yo aguardo en sepulcral silencio con copos de nieve derritiéndose sobre mi pelo y en mis hombros—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sigo ante ti y apenas puedo moverme. Porque nunca serás una mujer flagrantemente atractiva. Jamás tendrás clase ni grandes riquezas. No ansiarás alcanzar la cima del poder, ni dejarás de dividir el mundo en blanco y negro, y tampoco me mirarás dos veces a mí porque un pobretón torpe y patético como Weasley es el tipo de hombre que quieres en tu vida.

Eres todo lo que nunca debí haber deseado.

Eres todo cuanto siempre he querido.

Pero eso, por supuesto, no te lo he dicho, ni lo haré bajo ninguna circunstancia. En su lugar, te llamaría _sangre sucia_ y _ratón de biblioteca_ millones de veces, sintiendo las palabras escocer como heridas bajo la sal al escapárseme entre los dientes. Te recordaría lo mucho que te odio sin vacilar, y créeme cuando afirmo que no me temblaría la voz.

Podría hacerlo ahora, de hecho. Señalarte cuál es tu verdadero lugar en el mundo. Decirte lo tonta que eres al pensar que el bien ha triunfado para siempre y que todos vosotros estáis a salvo; lo ridícula que resultas cada vez que me miras en el Ministerio como si pudieras leer en mí algo que ha pasado desapercibido para el resto de la gente, incluyéndome a mí mismo; lo patética que eres cuando quieres salvarnos, _cuando quieres salvarme_ , como si yo pudiera desear tu ayuda. Como si no te odiara un poco más en cada ocasión en la que demuestras ser mejor que yo.

Podría decirte todo eso, Granger, de verdad que sí. Pero lo que no te diré es todo lo demás.

Lo que no te diré es que tu voz me persigue en sueños. Que no duermo por las noches desde que te torturaron ante mis ojos en mi propia casa hace ya tantos años, porque tus gritos de angustia me alcanzan en la oscuridad y giran en el interior de mi cráneo hasta despertarme empapado en sudor, desesperado por cerrar los dedos en torno a tus brazos y estrecharte contra mí para rescatarte, pero que siempre que levanto las manos ante mí solo encuentro aire.

Lo que no te diré es que jamás he detestado tanto a otro hombre como detesto a Weasley cada vez que le veo ir a recogerte a la salida del trabajo, con su estúpida sonrisa y detalles insufriblemente vulgares como sus espantosos ramos de flores, y que le detesto aún más cuando tú sonríes como si fueras la mujer más feliz del mundo solo por tenerlo a él delante.

Lo que no te diré es que llevo años observándote desde las sombras, alimentándome de cada gesto y cada mirada como una jodida alimaña, como un parásito vil y despreciable, como un adicto que no puede sino abastecerse de su droga escondido en la oscuridad. Que me sé de memoria todas tus expresiones; que a mí no me engañas cuando quieres aparentar fuerza y dignidad porque yo sé que por dentro sigues sufriendo y que tienes miedo; que te conozco vestida porque hace mucho tiempo que te miro en el trabajo y que te conozco desnuda porque hace aún más tiempo que te desvisto en mi mente.

Lo que no te diré, Granger, es que estoy enfermo, enfermo por ti, y que no puedo soportar un segundo más de agonizar en silencio. Nunca he sido bueno aguantando torturas, y no voy a empezar a practicar ahora.

Así que vuelvo a mirarte, justo ahí, a menos de un metro, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos inundados de confusión. Y de un solo paso destrozo la distancia que siempre nos ha separado y te atraigo contra mí con un gesto rápido e imparable.

Quizá desde fuera pueda parecer un beso, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo sea realmente. Tú gimes con sorpresa y te quedas helada al principio, tan rígida que apenas recuerdas cerrar con firmeza los labios para impedirme la entrada, y después reaccionas y presentas batalla.

Me golpeas con fuerza en el pecho y en los hombros mientras te revuelves, desesperada por escapar, luchando contra esa violación a tu intimidad en la que me embarco sin importarme nada. Te aprieto contra mí soportando los golpes estoicamente y me olvido de todo, centrándome solo en memorizar el sabor de tus labios para cuando tenga que empaparme en su recuerdo tan pronto como se presente el síndrome de abstinencia.

No se siente como tendría que sentirse un beso. Es más bien, como todo lo que hemos compartido hasta la fecha, un combate, una pelea, algo violento, doloroso, desordenado. Trastabillo con una de tus sacudidas y estoy cerca de resbalar sobre las baldosas heladas y caerme al suelo, pero me apoyo de lado en la pared e insisto con más ganas.

Muerdo, lamo, saboreo, _beso_ , me deshago por culpa de esta sobredosis improvisada.

Y finalmente te suelto, y tú vuelves a quedarte inmóvil, con los brazos colgando laxos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo y los ojos húmedos, tal vez por el miedo, tal vez por la incomprensión.

Yo paseo de nuevo la mirada por encima de tu figura, asegurándome de que no me olvidaré jamás de un solo detalle, porque Merlín sabe que no regresaré nunca aunque para ello tenga que atarme a la cabecera de la cama en mi futura casa, muy lejos de aquí.

Y, cuando creo que estoy listo —pese a que una parte de mí sospecha que no lo estaría ni en mil años—, doy media vuelta y regreso al camino de grava, recibiendo otra vez sobre mí los copos de nieve que no han dejado de caer.

—¿Por qué? —jadeas a mis espaldas sin aliento, rota y débil, tan bajo que podría haberlo confundido con el susurro del viento. Me detengo y lado la cabeza, mirándote de perfil. Te has quedado bajo el marco de la puerta, abrazándote a ti misma, más turbada de lo que seguramente lo hayas estado jamás.

Por un brevísimo y utópico segundo, me planteo la posibilidad de claudicar y responderte. De contártelo todo. De confesar. Pero en el último instante cierro los ojos, inclino la cabeza y me voy para no volver jamás.

Porque te diría lo que fuera con tal de hacerte daño.

Pero lo que no te diré, Granger, es lo jodidamente loco que estoy por ti.


End file.
